Barricade's Prime revised
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: This was revised from it's earlier state friendship story between Barricade and Optimus enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers – This is for fun and enjoy; because I love Transformers

BayVerse

Summary: No one saw it coming, the fallen had many more armies then anyone had expected. Humans and Autobots were laid to waste, that is except for a very few. They consisted of Sam, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime; and Barricade who surprisingly takes care of Optimus Prime. They have to stay one step ahead of Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker; which isn't easy especially when Sam keeps plotting against Optimus blaming him for everything. No Slash,

Barricade's Prime

No pairings, friendship only

Warnings – VERY dark themes, Sam is dark in the beginning, Optimus is OC in the beginning because he has lost everything his Autobots except for Bumblebee, the humans and then his little human friend Sam is blaming him for everything. (In other words put yourself in the situation losing everything you loved and cared about)

Rated T

Xxxxxxxx

No one saw it coming, the fallen had many more armies then anyone had expected. Optimus destroyed the harvester for all the good it did. The fallen's armies, laid waste to everything all over the globe; it was horrible. Every country and back in the United States; there wasn't a country or state spared their wrath.

The Fallen was destroyed, but not before he relentlessly and ruthlessly crippled Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader had collapsed onto the ground, energon pouring from his wound.

(Sam's POV)

I had never seen so much death and horror; it was horrible. I saw Ironhide what was left of him; he was in pieces all over. Skids and Mudflap, the Arcee triplets were a mangled mess, Jolt was sliced in half. I looked around looking for Bumblebee, but didn't see him.

"BUMBLEBEE…!" I screamed.

I saw Sideswipe on the ground his swords broken, his chest blown apart. I heard screaming, and realized dimly; it was coming from me. I had found some humans. I was staring down at the bodies of loved ones. I had found Lennox, Epps and Graham; the three soldiers I had come to care about like they were my brothers. I saw Leo and Simmons their bodies lying in a pool of blood. I turned away, and as I walked along I found my parents. My heart stopped, as a lump formed in my throat. It was then my eyes caught sight of her. I went over to her, it felt like slow motion as I reached her. I saw her twisted body; her eyes open blood coming from the side of her mouth. I saw next to her was Wheelie; by the look of it she had died trying to protect the little ex- con. I suddenly found myself hurling all over the sand, I lost everything I loved. I hadn't found my guardian yet, I wasn't sure where he was. It was then I saw Ratchet, and he looked online yet. I got to my feet incredibly shaky, and went to him.

"Ratchet…. Can you hear me?" I asked.

He looked so bad.

"S….S….Sam…Optimus w….will need you now….. Please take care of h…..him…please." Ratchet whispered his voice processor was laced with static.

I felt like he slapped me in my face.

"What….!" I yelled. "All this is his fault all the deaths, why should I help him for let him burn for all I care." I snapped.

"N…no….. He is not to b….blame…..Please help h…..h….him." Ratchet whispered, as his optics faded, and he went offline.

I heard a sound and gazing over I saw Optimus, crawling on his hands and knees trying to reach me. There was a raw look of determination mingled with agony in his optics. He was bleeding energon, and then coming from the sky I saw Thundercracker and Skywarp. They looked like they were taking aim at Optimus, then out of nowhere I saw a sight for sore eyes. My guardian was racing up and transformed; and sent a wave of cannon blasts taking down the two Seekers. I don't know if they were offline or not, but I really didn't care.

I ran to Bumblebee, and he picked me up nuzzling me lovingly.

(Optimus' POV)

I watched my scout with pride; he made me proud; he really did.

"S….Sam….I need your help….." I replied, my voice processors sounded odd even to me.

I was startled to find him, giving me a cold expression. His appearance changed to that of hatred, I couldn't help but wince. The humans from NEST were all gone; my men except for myself and Bumblebee were all offlined. The one human I considered like my own youngling hated me; I suppose I couldn't blame him.

"What makes you think I would help you?" he asked me in sarcastic tone.

"I….I believed us to be friends, a….are we not friends?" I asked my spark pulsed and raced needing to know the truth; but somehow already knowing.

He laughed then.

"We could never be friends now, you are nothing to me. They should have killed you, but of course here you are online and kicking." Sam snapped at me.

Bumblebee whined then, my little scout would always stick up for me.

"No Bee, it's his entire fault; he deserves everything he gets." Sam spat at me then.

I accepted the blame, I knew everything I had tried to do to end this slagging war backfired in my face. I caused our home, the Allspark, family, friends, Elita-1, humans; and now all my men that perished. I was a monster in Sam's eyes, perhaps I truly did deserve what he said.

"I'm sorry Sam, I truly am." was all I could say.

He gave me a death glare then; he snatched up a rock and launched it right at my one optic. It hit my optic cracking it, I grunted in pain.

"I am not interested in your apologies; they won't bring back the people I love." Sam snarled at me.

"Stop Sam…." Bumblebee said in his own voice.

"No…. I hate him! You're my guardian who are you going to pick Bee? HIM or ME make you choice; and choose wisely."Sam ordered.

I knew Bumblebee would stay with me out of loyalty; I had to get him to protect and stay with Sam.

:::: Go my friend, I will offline without help, its better that way..::::::

::::: Optimus… no..:::::

:::: You're his guardian, please go with him take care of him..:::::

Bumblebee let a single energon tear roll, and he sent an EMP pulse through trying to calm me.

::::: I love you like a creator…:::::

It was my turn to let energon tears fall.

::::: I will always be proud of you, as if you were my youngling…::::::

He nodded, as he bent; and picked up Sam.

:::: Goodbye….::::

I watched as Bumblebee transformed, and sped off, with Sam safely inside his vehicle mode. I smiled sadly. I found I couldn't see from the right optic, it was malfunctioning Sam had perfect aim in destroying it.

I laid there helpless with brutal wounds, which if no one helped me would cause my deactivation. I was use to being betrayed my own brother did it to me, why should I not be surprised that Samuel would do the same thing to me.

I happened to glance up with my good optic, and my spark fell as I spotted Megatron and Starscream approaching. I knew then my life force would be snuffed from me now, perhaps it was poetic justice after all.

"Look at what we have here, my pathetic brother is still online…. barely it would seem like."Megatron remarked, as he brought out his blade; and smashed it through me not hitting my spark this time.

I yelled out in pain, my circuits sparked in agony. He lifted me up, and to my surprise heaved my broken body against a pyramid. I just crumbled to the ground I could barely move. I started to cough up energon then; that wasn't a good sign.

It was then I heard a vehicle, I had prayed to Primus it wasn't Bumblebee. I didn't want him to offline too or Sam, no matter how Sam treated me I still loved the boy.

I tried to look to see who it was, but I was getting warning after warning of being pulled into stasis. In a way, I welcomed it, and wanted it all to end. I saw a police vehicle. No, that didn't seem right out here; that type of vehicle wouldn't be here.

Then it dawned on me Barricade, and he was heading straight for me! Barricade's vehicle form jumped right over Optimus' body; he transformed taking a protective stance over the downed Prime. Megatron snarled, realizing Barricade was betraying him siding with his brother instead of him.

"You dare take my pathetic weak brother's side over mine, you're a Decepticon!" Megatron roared.

Barricade sneered at his words.

"Look what your war has caused, Megatron; you said you were trying to help our race survive. Look around you, you wiped out all the Autobots but your brother and his scout; all the Decepticons except for you, Starscream and his trine and myself. You've destroyed everything all because of the Fallen, his perverted ways led to our destruction; and you were too blind to see it." Barricade retorted sourly.

Megatron saw Starscream moving slowly toward the side, he knew Starscream was planning on using his null ray on the Shock Trooper. Barricade saw it too, and before either one of the Cons could react to it Barricade made his move first.

Barricade's deadly long distance melee weapon came to life; Barricade wasn't about to wait. He had to protect the Prime on the ground and himself from the pair in front of him. Barricade's weapon whirled to life, his Gyro flight blades spinning around dangerously close to Megatron and Starscream.

Starscream being the coward he was, he quickly yelped and jumped back. Megatron of course showed no fear toward Barricade, though he did know he had a deadly foe in Barricade.

"You risk everything to side with Optimus; you're no better than he is!" Megatron snapped.

Barricade ignored Megatron's words; he wasn't interested in those any longer.

"You're not going to kill Optimus." was his only reply.

Megatron laughed in a sinister way at those words.

"Look at him, he is dying all you did was prolong it for him." Megatron growled, as he tried to move closer.

Barricade let his weapon do his talking for him, the blades bit into Megatron's one servo taking it off. Megatron snarled, and jumped back clutching the wound. He could see the energon that came from the wound. The expression on Megatron's face was a half crazed and feral look. He was furious of that Barricade had no doubt.

"The next time we meet I will have your spark, Barricade; but before I do I will make you watch as I destroy your reason for betraying me." Megatron snapped as he and Starscream quickly took off.

Barricade didn't retract his weapon; until he knew for sure they were gone. It was then he heard the soft keening sounds from Optimus, he knew he was in agony. He didn't even seem to acknowledge him standing there, which was fine. He knew Optimus was in a lot of pain, he needed to get some place fact so he could work on saving the Prime.

Barricade carefully bent down picking up the Prime, Barricade saw Optimus' one optic was offline. Optimus' good optic dimmed, as he watched the Shock Trooper silently. Barricade wasn't one hundred percent sure; he even knew who he was. He seemed to be in his own little world, while Barricade scanned the area looking for shelter. He found it in the way of a deep cave. He carried the Autobot leader all the way to the cave. He never stopped once, because he needed to make sure Prime was safely inside shelter first.

He gently laid Optimus onto the floor of the cave, he heard the Autobot groan.

"I….I am sorry Sam; please forgive me…." Optimus whispered.

Barricade growled to himself, as he realized what had happened.

"Miserable human…" Barricade grumbled, as he ran a claw over Optimus' face checking him.

Optimus' good optic dimmed, and then offlined as energon tears rolled down his face plates.

"You're safe now; I swear to Primus no one will hurt you again. I am going to help you…." Barricade replied, as Prime's good optic onlined at his words.

"W…..Why…I am a monster just let me go to the Well of Allsparks." Optimus whispered.

Barricade snarled, and then grabbed Optimus' face with ease.

"You listen to me, Optimus; you are not a monster. You tried your best; you didn't know the Fallen had all those armies heading here. You're a great leader Optimus, you cannot help that your brother is a psychopath." Barricade remarked.

"H…..Humans are gone but Sam…he hates me. Autobots are gone all but Bumblebee and myself…Gone all gone, because of me…" Optimus whispered.

"Optimus look you are lucky to be alive, I am going to help you. We need to stay one step ahead of your brother and the Trine. If you think I am going to let you offline your processors are malfunctioning. Do you understand me?" Barricade snarled.

"W…..Why do you care about me…?" Optimus asked.

Silence…..

"Megatron's cause was for nothing, I fought because I thought he was right. But look where his cause has gotten our race, all because he couldn't trust your judgment coming to some agreement with you. Our race is down to just a clawful of Cybertronians left now, its sparkbreaking and for what?" he replied.

"I am to blame for all of it; I caused the Allspark to be sent into space. I….I am a poor leader and Prime; if our father could see me now he would be so disappointed in me." Optimus answered, his good optic dimming once more.

"Optimus you did what you had to do, war breeds chaos and death you know that." Barricade replied.

"All those lives lost humans and Cybertronian; I should have done more to stop it. I ….I could have negotiated more with my brother; maybe come to an understanding of some sort." Optimus replied.

"Optimus he literally stabbed you through your back, I heard all about it he sent message to all other Decepticons what he did to you." Barricade said as he positioned Optimus better.

Optimus was leaning back against the cave wall; while Barricade took care of him. Optimus flinched at the pain, while Barricade took care of him.

"W….When did you learn about medical procedures?" Optimus asked.

Barricade smirked then.

"Hook and Scalpel…I can be programmed for things other than fighting." he remarked, as he patched up Optimus.

"I need to feed you; you are so low on energon." Barricade replied, as he picked up a container. "I have to feed you through your port; I know you won't like it. I will try not to hurt you, alright?" Barricade replied, as he put the nozzle right into Optimus' port and let the fuel go into him.

Optimus cringed slightly, but other than that; he never made a sound."Just a little more, Optimus….." Barricade replied.

Optimus tried to focus on something else; he hated being fed through his port. Ratchet would do it to him; when he was sick and he would hate it. After he was fed, then Barricade set out to fix Optimus' optic.

"Okay let's see, try to online the optic." Barricade replied, as Optimus did it.

He bypassed all the warning messages, and looked around smiling. "I can see… thank you." Optimus replied.

Barricade nodded.

"I still have to fix your back strut; Megatron made a nasty wound there." Barricade replied, as he gently turned the Prime onto his stomach.

The Shock Trooper took great care with the Autobot leader, mindful of any sounds emitting from Optimus; that were sounds of pain or distress.

However while Barricade worked, Optimus fell silent as memories flooded him. He saw things he would rather like to erase from his cerebral processors. His intakes cycled wildly, as his memories flooded of Sam. The boy was special to him, and this violent side of Sam against him hurt him. He understood Sam's pain, but he wished to Primus he could comfort the boy at least. He knew Sam would never forgive him, why should he when he himself knew he was a monster.

He was brought out of his silent thoughts; when he felt the loving way Barricade took care of him.

"You're very gentle…" Optimus noted.

Barricade smiled.

He had finished patching him up, and then turned him back onto his back. He gently positioned Optimus back into a sitting position with his back against the wall.

"Thank you for saving me, Barricade; it was kind of you." Optimus said.

(Where Sam and Bumblebee are)

Sam stared out the window, while Bee drove all the while tears streamed down Sam's face. The boy had lost everyone his family, friends and girlfriend all in the span of several days. Sam wanted to somehow get to the states, and back to Tranquility to salvage any mementoes.

"I should have found something to extinguish his spark; he is to blame for everything, Bee. I HATE HIM….!"Sam snarled.

Bumblebee shuttered, he didn't like his charge talking about Optimus like that. He revved his engine angrily; which Sam was wise to pick up on.

"You're my guardian, Bee; who are you with ME or HIM?" Sam demanded as a whining sound escaped Bumblebee.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest then.

"Everyone is gone because of him, everyone I loved except for you, Bee." Sam remarked running his hand on Bee's dashboard. "Optimus should be punished for his crimes not rewarded. I want him offline, will you help me do it?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee instantly stopped driving, revving his engine in fury.

"NO…!"

"Fine, then I will find a weapon; and do it myself." Sam growled, as he got out of the sports car.

Sam stalked around until he happened on a military van; there were a few bodies of dead soldiers and civilians on the ground. The smell of death was too overwhelming to Sam, as he searched for the perfect weapon to end the Autobot leader's life. He found just the thing a rocket launcher, a smile played on his lips then.

"This will do it…" he mumbled, as he walked back toward Bumblebee.

He got inside with the rocket launcher in hand.

"Is there a trick to catching a spark, please tell me how to aim it at least, Bee?" Sam pleaded.

Bumblebee felt guilt wave after wave of guilt at Sam's question.

"Please Bee for Mikaela; please tell me how to kill him, please." Sam pleaded once more, as his eyes filled with tears then.

Bumblebee whined then in sadness.

'_Forgive me Optimus'_

"Alright Sam, get out and I will show you where to hit him to ensure he offlines." Bumblebee remarked, his tone rather cold and sarcastic.

Sam got out of Bumblebee, he watched Bumblebee break apart. Then parts spun around, and snapped locking in place. Sam watched the transformation until Bumblebee stood in front of him in bipedal form. Bumblebee was not happy, he was sick in his spark to be telling Sam how to kill Optimus.

Bumblebee offlined his optics and sighed; while Sam walked up to him. "Bee, please for Mikaela….." Sam begged tears running down his face.

"Okay….." Bee whispered.

Bumblebee bent lowering his hand for Sam to hop on; he brought Sam level to his chest plates.

"He is a Prime, so he is harder to take down then normal Cybertronians. You have to aim right for his chest, you will get him quicker if …"

Sam looked at Bee then, because he stopped talking.

"Bee…?"

He sighed.

"If his chest plates are open, you stand a better chance of taking him down." Bee explained.

"Really…. But how do I manage to get his chest plates open, it's not like he will just open them for me?" Sam asked.

Sam fell quiet then.

"Can you get him to open his chest plates?" Sam asked as Bumblebee lowered his head and whined.

Sam had no way of knowing, just what he was asking of the little scout.

Silence…

"Bee….?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I can get him to open his chest plates; but I would rather not…"

"Bee, he's a monster I need to do this, and I need your help." Sam urged.

"Alright….." Bee finally answered his spark hurting.

"Can you find his energy signature?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you want to do it now?" Bee asked.

"Yes, the sooner the better." Sam replied.

Bee's intakes cycled rather hard then. "Alright, I can read his signature he's close." Bee answered.

"Okay, then it's time to bring down a heartless monster." Sam snarled.

**(At the cave)**

Barricade fixed a few more things on Optimus; then needed to find extra metal to make more patches for a few more wounds he still had.

Neither Optimus nor Barricade, heard Sam and Bumblebee enter the cave.

"That's disgusting, you're a traitorous bastard no wonder you're a monster now!" Sam growled even as Bumblebee glared at Optimus not understanding Barricade protected Optimus.

"You are a pit spawned traitor just like your brother." Bumblebee snarled his cannon whirling to life pointing at his former leader."You're friends with him!"

"Bumblebee please, he saved my life….." Optimus tried to explain, but was interrupted when Sam fired at Optimus before Barricade could protect him.

The rocket exploded taking Optimus' whole left arm, Optimus was shaken the one human he trusted with his life was now trying to end it. Optimus understood now, this wouldn't end until Sam believed he evened the score.

Barricade snarled and was going to attack; when Optimus stopped him.

"He needs to even the score let him finish it, I must die in order for him to have peace." Optimus whispered as pain sky rocketed through his systems.

"NO…!" Barricade roared.

"I know you wanted friendship from me, but he is right I am to blame for this let him do this. I must ask that if you kill me, that you will leave in peace and not harm Barricade." Optimus asked.

Bumblebee remained silent, and put his cannons away. It was then he understood what was going on, but he doubted his charge would.

"All I care about is taking you out; we will leave once I take your spark." Sam snarled.

"Very well…." Optimus said.

"OPEN YOUR CHEST PLATES….!" ordered Sam.

Optimus did as Sam ordered, and opened his chest plates.

Sam leveled the rocket launcher and fired, it hit Optimus' spark with perfect aim.

"Damn perfect shot, got him!" Sam shouted, as he watched for his own clarification; that he had gotten the leader once and for all.

Optimus struggled briefly, then his optics dimmed and he deactivated. Barricade roared in pain sinking to his knees, while Sam took aim at him next and fired at the Shock Trooper taking him out breaking his promise to Optimus.

"Let's get out of here, Bee…" Sam retorted as he and his guardian left the cave.

**(Optimus wakes with a jolt)**

Optimus sits up from the most horrifying nightmare; he made a horrible whining noise looking around; and realizing Barricade hadn't come back yet from getting the supplies he needed. Optimus shivered the nightmare still fresh in his memory banks.

Optimus heard sounds, and turned thinking it was Barricade returning.

"Did you find the supplies, because you were gone long….." he started to say, until he saw Bumblebee and Sam.

Sam was holding a rather large intimidating rocket launcher, just like in his nightmare when he offlined him.

"Samuel…" Optimus whispered.

"SHUT UP, OPEN YOUR CHEST PLATES!" Sam demanded of Optimus.

"You wish to kill me, Samuel?" Optimus asked softly.

"What do you think?" Sam snapped.

"I think you hate me so much, that nothing I say will make you remember we …"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Sam roared.

"We are friends Samuel; I never stopped loving you like the youngling I never had….." Optimus whispered.

"STOP IT, you're a nuisance and a menace it's YOUR fault everyone is dead all your fault." Sam snarled.

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM!"** Barricade snarled as he stood in the cave entrance.

Sam looked even angrier, if that was at all possible.

"Barricade…..? What's he doing here, Optimus?" Bee asked.

"He saved my life, and has protected me. He is my friend." Optimus replied, as his optics locked with Barricade's momentarily.

Sam leveled the rocket launcher at Optimus' chest plates.

"OPEN YOUR CHEST PLATES….. NOW!" Sam demanded disregarding what Optimus had told him.

A sad sound left Optimus' vocal processors at Sam's words; the sound was so similar to when Bumblebee was captured by Sector seven. The sound bothered Barricade and Bumblebee both, but when Barricade moved in front of Optimus taking a protective stance.

"I don't want to kill you boy, but I will if you don't put that weapon down." Barricade snarled, as Sam watched how possessive the Shock Trooper was of Optimus.

He couldn't find himself able to drop the rocket launcher; he leveled it at both bots unwavering in his decision to kill Optimus.

Suddenly Sam heard angry voices in his head; he dropped the rocket launcher and dropped to the floor of the cave hitting his head on a gigantic rock.

(In Sam's mind)

Sam opened his eyes, and once again found himself in front of the first Primes; and they did not look amused. In fact, they all had fury burning brightly in their optics.

"SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY, how dare you try and assassinate our last descendent!" roared one of the ancient Primes.

"You dare blame him for something; which was out of his control. He has blamed himself for millennia about this war, when it was undeniably Megatron's fault. He has the weight of our world and now this one as well; and all you can do is blame him and attempt to steal his life." the Prime snarled.

Sam bowed his head in shame, what had he done? He had hurt Optimus once more, and brought down Bumblebee to his level by forcing him to help him try to massacre Optimus. Sam felt tears slide down his face, and he wiped them away.

"You have disappointed us greatly, Samuel James Witwicky; you were destined to be the vessel of the Allspark to bring back Cybertron. We will have to see now, if you are still worthy of that."

"The ex- Decepticon has proven himself more worthy, then you have just now." the Prime remarked.

"Please let me make it up to him, I was wrong to try and kill him. I was grieving I lost everyone doesn't that count for anything?" Sam cried sliding to the ground.

One of the Prime's reached for the boy, he gently picked him up.

"We never said you couldn't grieve about your family and friends, but you acted like you were the only one who lost those they cared about." the Prime remarked.

"Optimus has been blaming himself for everything; he can't let that go. He blames himself for Cybertron's destruction, friends, family and other warrior's deaths, Megatron's betrayal, Elita-1's death, Earth's destruction, human life lost and his Autobots that were lost. You were the last straw that drove him to madness, he had wanted to offline and even toyed with the idea of deactivating himself. If it wasn't for Barricade, he would have started the deactivation process. Barricade is his strength right now that ex Con has given him power and friendship."

Sam felt like a real loser, he never took into consideration Optimus would be grieving too. He just accused him, and then plotted to destroy him. He was the worst friend ever, then bringing Bee with him.

"I blew it, didn't I?" Sam asked.

"Things can be fixed just try and make things right."

"Alright, I will." Sam whispered, as the Prime put Sam back onto the ground; and he and his brothers raised their servos bringing Sam back.

Oooo ooo ooooo

Sam opened his eyes to find Bumblebee, and even Optimus by his side. He looked at the Autobot leader, those optics were so despondent and dejected. Optimus quickly moved away from Sam, his intakes wildly cycling. Barricade snarled at Sam making sure the boy understood to stay away from Optimus.

"I'm s…sorry Optimus; please find it in your spark to forgive me." Sam answered.

Optimus whined slightly, not sure if the boy was being truthfully or not.

"Rest Optimus….." Barricade offered, as he shifted the leader to rest by the cave wall.

Sam could see the ancient Primes were right, Barricade made the difference in Optimus. He watched the leader fall into recharge."I'm here just recharge." Barricade whispered, as his optics turned hard as he looked at Sam. "If you EVER pull a stunt like that again I will make you go squish." Barricade growled, as Bumblebee understood what he was saying; as he went to the other side of the cave with Sam.

Sam pulled his legs in, and stared at Optimus.

**(Sam's POV)**

What have I done? I pushed him away once again, I was always hurting him. He came back to the first time, and died saving me from his brother. Then what do I go and do, I try to murder him some friend I turned out to be.

My thoughts were casted aside, when I heard the soft whining sounds Optimus made. I started to get up and go to him, when Barricade's red optics burned with fury. I slowly sat back down watching.

"I'm sorry Barricade…" I replied, as he looked at me then.

In all honestly, the look in his optics scared me; I wasn't afraid of him it wasn't that kind of being afraid. He treated Optimus with so much respect; and I had been so cruel to him. I blinded him in his one optic and verbally abused him. It was no wonder the first primes were so mad at me, I would be mad too if I were them.

"Can I please come over to him?" I asked.

"Why should I let you near him?" he demanded.

"You shouldn't I was mean and evil; I was no different than Megatron." I muttered. "I even made Bumblebee turn against him, if he never forgives I would completely understand I wouldn't forgive me either." I replied.

Barricade glanced at me his optics shining blood red.

"You weren't the only one who lost, what you said and did to Optimus was unacceptable." Barricade replied.

"I know and I don't blame you for being mad at me, I was a jerk a big jerk."

**(Several hours later)**

Sam saw Optimus online his optics locked with Barricade first, and then he looked at Sam his optics turned from contentment to sadness. Sam saw Barricade destroy the rocket launcher with his claws. Then he helped Optimus to lean against the cave wall better.

"I have some fuel, think you can fuel the normal way?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Optimus answered, as Barricade handed him a bowl.

Barricade gently handed Optimus the bowl, and then watched as he drank greedily. Optimus looked over at Bumblebee; he saw how his door wings drooped.

"Barricade take some too, and can you give some to Bumblebee too." Optimus replied.

Barricade sighed.

"Alright, I'll get some more, come on Bug help me." Barricade ordered.

Silence…..

"Do not hurt him, Ladiesman217 or I WILL make you go squish." Barricade said, as he and Bee went outside.

"I won't I promise." Sam insisted, while his eyes went back to the leader.

Optimus continued to drink the fuel, while Sam finally inched closer to him.

"Optimus, I am sorry; I know you hate me, and I don't blame you." Sam replied.

Silence…..

Sam climbed up on Optimus, Optimus glanced down at Sam. There was a time when the gentle giant; would have done anything for the boy.

Sam went to grab onto something, and lost his footing; he yelled and started to fall. He was caught instantly by Optimus' hand; Sam gazed up into those desperate looking optics. He plopped the boy on his chest plates, and then went back to drinking his fuel.

"Thanks…." Sam said.

Optimus nodded.

"I made a big mistake, I was cruel to you and I was out of line. Can you ever forgive me?" Sam asked.

Optimus gently picked the boy up once more, and then brought him up to his face. He nuzzled his boy as a sound escaped Optimus, when the boy gently ran a hand over his face.

"Thank you for accepting my apology Optimus." Sam said.

"We are not out of the woods yet, Sam; Megatron, Starscream and his trine are online and gunning for me and Barricade." Optimus explained.

"Well, we will handle it…. all of us." Sam stated, as he nuzzled Optimus' face once more making the Autobot purr knowing he had his friend back.

Barricade and Bumblebee watched from afar, and knew their friendship was back on track. However Barricade was rather concerned about Megatron, Starscream and his trine; but one thing was for sure Optimus was his friend and he protected his friends.

(Where Megatron and the Trine are)

Megatron smirked, when he picked up on his brother's energy signals.

"My brother is rather foolish; he didn't close off his energy signal. We will find him, and I will rip his spark out for everything he has done." Megatron snarled.

Megatron transformed, and took off heading for the sky followed closely by Starscream and his trine.

**(The cave where Optimus and the others are)**

Optimus was lying in Barricade's servos, he felt content for the time being. He never felt like he was being judged; when he was with Barricade. He was just Optimus; and that made him feel good very good.

Optimus onlined his optics, and felt content for once. Abruptly however that contentment was shifted violently; as cannon blasts were heard from outside. Optimus and Barricade got to their pedes, and ran outside seeing Bumblebee had taken out Skywarp and Thundercracker. This however did not set too well with Starscream; he was on the little scout screeching at the scout.

"You will pay for that, Autobotscum!" the Seeker snarled, as he rammed his claw into Bumblebee's chest wrapping his claw around the scout's spark chamber.

"BUMBLEBEE...!" Sam screamed looking around for a weapon.

"Run...Sam..." Bumblebee forced out as Starscream crushed the scout's spark chamber offlining the little scout.

"Doesn't that seem familiar boy...?" Megatron snarled.

Sam tried to run, until he heard Optimus' voice ring out in anger.

"MEGATRON...!"

"Optimus... Ah and my ex Shock Trooper looks like we four are the last Cybertronians left online for now anyway. I plan on ridding myself of you two next, and then that boy at my leisure." Megatron growled.

"You take Starscream Megatron's mine..." was all Optimus said.

Barricade snarls, and challenges Starscream the two ending up in a deadly lock down brawl. Megatron and his brother fighting one another, taking shot after shot from each other.

Sam watched almost like in slow motion, when Optimus rammed his energon sword into his brother's chest; and used the other blade to slice his head off.

Starscream saw his leader fall, he snarled at Optimus then.

"You might have killed Megatron, but I will take something from you as well." Starscream snarled as he whipped around smashing his claw into Barricade's chest.

"Barricade...!" Optimus roared, as he transformed his arm into his gun and fired at the Seeker taking him out.

Optimus dropped next to Barricade; he was barely clinging to life.

"Barricade, please hold on..." Optimus begged. "Slag it, hold on they are gone now you have to live... Please, I do not want to be the only Cybertronian online... Please, Barricade..." Optimus pleaded.

"O...Optimus, k...know this...I...I found peace... Because of y...you..." Barricade whispered, as his claw dropped from Optimus' hand.

"Barricade...?" Optimus whispered. "No...ONLINE PLEASE!" Optimus yelled as the most God awful sounds emitted from Optimus as Sam covered his ears from it.

"No, no, no, this isn't supposed to happen; what point are you trying to prove. You said he suffered enough, then what's this why is he losing Barricade and Bumblebee? What the hell does this prove now?" Sam demanded as the sounds from Optimus only got louder. "You got so mad at me, but look at him now." Sam yelled as saw Optimus hold Barricade close to his chest plates.

"Optimus, I am so sorry..." Sam said softly, as Optimus glanced at the boy merely nodding.

Optimus just collapsed onto the ground, like everything inside of him just broke into a million pieces. Sam sank toward the ground, while Optimus' one hand reached for him bringing Sam closer against his body. His free hand he put over his optics as he let loose with violent sobs, Sam had never heard him cry before.

"I am alone the only one of my kind now." he cried. "I have no other Cybertronians... all gone." Optimus cried.

"Please you have to calm down..." Sam begged.

That didn't stop his violent crying; if anything his tears became more violent.

"You were right it was my entire fault, I am a pit spawned monster, you should have killed me Sam; you should have killed me." Optimus cried.

"Calm down Optimus please…You're all I have now; you can't die on me okay? Please calm down for me?" Sam asked him.

He looked at Barricade's body and then Bumblebee's, the war was ended but at what cost everyone was dead, but him and his human friend.

The two head for the cave together Optimus was lying on his side just staring at the wall of the cave; Sam gave him extra fuel trying to keep his strength up. Optimus cried a lot, Sam did too.

Sam had to admit seeing Optimus like this scared him; he was so used to seeing him calm and collected. This was worse than he was before, and it scared Sam it really did.

"I am sorry Sam, I am so sorry….. Please forgive me please, please." he would cry over and over again.

He was back to blaming himself once more, it was heartbreaking for Sam to see.

He would recharge off and on, he only seemed to recharge fully when Sam was near him. Sam would snuggle down close to him; his one hand would be protectively over the human boy.

**(Sam's dreams)**

Sam was brought before First Primes once more, they looked slightly intimating then.

"What did I do now?" Sam asked. "You took Barricade from him and Bumblebee, that wasn't smart." Sam remarked sourly.

"So change it Samuel James Witwicky, you have the power to change the outcome of their lives." one of them replied.

"I don't understand..." Sam replied.

"Samuel, you are the Allspark vessel now; you have the power to not just bring back Cybertronian but bring back the fallen comrades of Optimus as well."

"Why do I feel a butt coming on?" Sam asked.

"Once you bring the Autobots back, your life will end and the Allspark will be reformed once more." Your friends especially Optimus and Bumblebee will know the Sacrifice you gave for them." the prime replied.

"No Sacrifice, no victory..." Sam whispers, as he wakes up and heads to where Optimus had placed Barricade and Bumblebee's bodies in the cave.

Optimus onlined and he watched, as Sam brought back Barricade and Bumblebee online. Sam ran to where the other Autobots were. He one by one brought them all back online saving them, while Optimus was momentarily silent with shock.

Sam walked up to Optimus after his body now on fire with golden light, Ratchet scanned the boy knowing what was happened but finding it hard to accept now.

"You have a chance to save your world now; don't let that chance slip away No Sacrifice No Victory." Sam says then turns to Bumblebee first. "Never forget Bumblebee you were my best friend..." Sam said turning toward Optimus next. "And you...You were always my hero..." Sam said, while his body started to glow brighter; as his body started to fold all different ways.

Until all that remained was a square cube with Cybertronian symbols on it, while Optimus fell to his knees tears running down his face. Ironhide went to go after Barricade thinking the worst Ratchet stopped him.

"Don't….. I do not believe he is a threat." Ratchet said.

The other Autobots walk up seeing what just had happened, what Sam did for them and they all are stunned into silence.

"H...He gave up his life so our race could live?" Sideswipe asked.

"His own race was gone; I guess he didn't want to see another race lose either." Jolt replied, as a ship of an enormous size started to appear.

"Omega Supreme... You're alive?" Ratchet whispered as the ship broke apart making the enormous Autobot Omega Supreme.

"I am Omega Supreme, My prime I am here to serve." Omega said as he transformed back into the ship and the Autobots boarded with the Allspark.

Optimus took one last look at Earth; before going into the ship and finally heading home.

Ooooooo

A/N this is a bigger version of don't forget about us small parts of that story are included in this one….


End file.
